Kessler
Kessler – główny antagonista inFamous; Cole MacGrath z przyszłości ukrywający się pod tym pseudonimem, który wrócił do swojej przeszłości, aby uratować samego siebie i tym samym zmienić bieg wydarzeń. Był uzurpatorem do kontroli nad Synami Pierworodnymi, który zdołał pozbawić władzy Richarda Tate'a. Kessler korzystając z nowych możliwości starał się przyspieszyć tworzenie Kuli Promieni. Był on bardzo silnym przewodnikiem, niemal dwukrotnie potężniejszym niż jego młodsza wersja, posiadającym zdolność manipulowania energią elektryczną. Był również telepatą, ale jego moc opierała się jedynie na dotyku. Biografia Przed apokalipsą 250px|thumb|Rodzina Kesslera|rightCole żył w spokojnym mieście Empire City ze swoją żoną Trish Dailey, dwoma córkami, oraz najlepszym przyjacielem Zeke'em Dunbarem. Jako przewodnik, posiadał on zdolność manipulowania elektrycznością. Podczas ataku Bestii - przewodnika o niemal nieograniczonej mocy, który zniszczył wszelkie formy życia - Cole, pomimo wystarczającej mocy, by się jej przeciwstawić uciekł wraz z rodziną, pozostawiając innych na pastwę losu. Po ucieczce Bestia tropiła MacGratha, niszcząc wszystko, gdziekolwiek poszedł. Monstrum niszczyło świat, pozostawiając za sobą środowisko nienadające się do egzystencji. 250px|thumb|Śmierć Trish|right Po długiej ucieczce, Trish i jej córki zmarły, zostawiając opuszczonego Cole'a samego na świecie. Kierowany żalem, którego nie mógł znieść, wykorzystał swą moc do przemieszczenia się w czasie, by naprawić błędy z przeszłości. Cole po cofnięciu się w czasie postanowił przyjąć nowy pseudonim: Kessler. Synowie Pierworodni 250px|right|thumb|Kessler po podróży w czasie Po przeniesieniu się w czasie Kessler dołączył do organizacji znanej jako Synowie Pierworodni, grupy, która zrzeszała najlepszych naukowców. Pozbawiając Richarda Tate'a, a co za tym idzie i jego syna, Aldena władzy, stał się przywódcą Synów Pierworodnych. Kessler później rozszerzył zasięg frakcji do miasta New Marais, gdzie zaprzyjaźnił się z badaczem Sebastian Wolfe'em i uczynił Josepha Bertranda III swoim partnerem biznesowym, dając mu część akcji. Następnie zlecił dr Wolfe'owi rozpoczęcie prac nad Kulą Promieni. Przewodnik był również w związku z Sashą, kobietą odpowiedzialną za badanie technik kontroli umysłu. Ich związek nie trwał długo, gdyż Sasha została później usunięta z organizacji po publicznej kłótni z Kesslerem. Przysięgła na nim zemstę. Po wykonaniu kilku testów, dr Wolfe zdołał częściowo uruchomić Kulę Promieni. Kessler ściśle współpracował z Johnem White'em, nowym członkiem Synów, prosił go, aby przechował Kulę Promieni, a także, mówił mu, że został przeznaczony do wielkich rzeczy. O proroctwie Bestii dowiedziało się kilku współpracowników Kesslera, a mianowicie John, Bertrand i Wolfe. 250px|thumb|Objęcie przez Kesslera władzy nad Synami Pierworodnymi|right Kessler nieustannie prowadził testy z urządzeniem wysysającym energię neuro-elektryczną z grupy ludzi i przekazującym ją jednej osobie, zwanym Kulą Promieni. Wykorzystywał do tego zwierzęta i ludzi (między innymi Davida Warnera), jako obiekty do eksperymentów, wystawiając ich na promieniowanie z Kuli, które przemieniało ich, albo pozbawiało życia. Cztery miesiące przed rekrutacją Johna, Kessler współpracował z DARPA i ich agentką, Moyą Jones, gdzie zaprezentował Warnera i to, jak jego umiejętności się rozwijają. Pierwsze spotkanie 250px|right|thumb|Kessler ukrywający się w garażu Po upewnieniu się, że Kula Promieni była gotowa do użycia, Kessler i jego ludzie skonfigurowali plany dotyczące kwarantanny. Kessler chciał, by kula znalazła się w odpowiednim miejscu, dlatego zadzwonił do korporacji zajmującej się dostawami i poprosił o specjalnego kuriera - Cole'a MacGratha. Przesyłka miała trafić na skrzyżowanie Dziewiętnastej i Sloat w Dzielnicy Historycznej. Kurier udał się w tamtą stronę, gdzie jak później się okazało, otrzymał błędny adres. Chwilę później goniec odebrał połączenie telefoniczne od adresata, który poprosił go otwarcie przesyłki. Cole początkowo odmawiał, lecz gdy Kessler zaproponował za to pięćset dolarów, otworzył paczkę, skuszony dużą ilością pieniędzy. Po wyjęciu ów przedmiotu, doszło do jego automatycznej aktywacji, która wywołała ogromną eksplozję obejmującą sześć przecznic miasta, pozbawiając przy tym życia tysiące osób. Empire City zostało całkowicie pozbawione prądu, a potęga wybuchu uformowała wielki krater, nazwany od tego momentu strefą zero, w centrum której znajdował się nieprzytomny Cole. Po chwili do rannego gońca przyszedł Kessler, by sprawdzić jego stan zdrowia, a następnie widząc, że jego przytomność powróciła, uciekł do garażu. Cole MacGrath right|250px|thumb|Kessler przekazuje swoje wspomnienia Cole'owi Jak Kessler przewidział, Cole przeżył wybuch i uzyskał moce, wobec czego mógł poddawać go kolejnym próbom, mającym przygotować go do starcia z Bestią. Przewodnik po raz pierwszy rozmawiał ze sobą z przeszłości, kiedy ten był na dachach w Dzielnicy Neonów, pozbywając się beczek wtłaczających trującą smołę do wież ciśnień. Tam, Kessler rzucił się na młodszego siebie i zanurzył palce w jego głowie. Poprzez kontakt telepatyczny, mężczyzna pokazał mu obrazy śmierci i zniszczenia na niewyobrażalną skalę. Cole uwierzył, że jego nemezis było odpowiedzialne za to co zobaczył. Podzieliwszy się z Cole'em tą przerażającą wizją przyszłości, Kessler zniknął bez słowa, pozostawiając go na dachu. Po pewnym czasie ludzie Kesslera próbowali przechwycić Sashę po jej walce z Cole'em i spowodowali zawalenie tunelu Jeffersona. Przewodnik następnie sam skontaktował się ze swoim młodszym wcieleniem. W środku rozmowy, Cole usłyszał krzyki torturowanej Sashy. Kessler ponownie spotkał Cole'a podczas jego walki z Aldenem. Najlepszy przyjaciel Cole'a, Zeke Dunbar, miał Kulę Promieni w dłoniach, gdy stanął przed Kesslerem i Aldenem. Chcąc spełnić swoje pragnienia dotyczące posiadania mocy, Zeke aktywował urządzenie, ale okazało się ono nieskuteczne. Kessler stwierdził, że wiedział, co się stało, i powiedział swojemu przyjacielowi z przeszłości, że może pomóc to naprawić i dać mu pożądane moce. Zeke przyjął ofertę, i odszedł razem z Kesslerem, pozostawiając Cole'a ze wściekłym Aldenem. Próba charakteru Kessler później wycofał się do Dzielnicy Historycznej, gdzie zebrał wszystkich swoich ludzi. Przewodnik przetrzymywał Zeke'a w komórce, od czasu do czasu odwiedzając go, gdy był pod wpływem alkoholu. Cole po rozprawieniu się z Aldenem ruszył do owej dzielnicy, ponieważ był zaniepokojony informacjami dotyczącymi Trish, którą Kessler porwał. Przewodnik groził, że ją zabije, jeśli Cole'owi nie uda się uratować cywili. Po tym, jak przewodnik spełnił jego żądania, Kessler postawił go przed trudnym wyborem. Mógł uratować Trish wiszącą na budynku, albo sześciu lekarzy, którzy byli w tej samej sytuacji. Kessler wykrzykiwał do Cole'a, że może wybrać tylko jedną stronę, przez co został zmuszony do wyboru między jednym życiem, a sześcioma. Dylemat niezależnie od wyboru zakończył się śmiercią Trish. Po jej pogrzebie, Cole przysiągł, że Kessler będzie cierpieć za swoje czyny. Kessler w tym czasie siał spustoszenie w Empire City, za pomocą gazu wywołującego u cywili panikę, wytworzonego ze smoły Sashy, a rozpylanego przez balony na ogrzane powietrze. Kessler również wysyłał swoich ludzi oraz samoloty bezzałogowe, by bronić transport Kuli Promieni, ale w końcu, pozostawił Cole'owi wybór, co z nią zrobić. Po jej ponownym aktywowaniu, bądź zniszczeniu Kessler dzwonił do Cole'a by spotkał się z nim w Strefie Zero - tam gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Finał thumb|250px|Wygrana Cole'a Kessler spotykając się z Cole'em w kraterze, wyjaśnił mu, jak wszystko się zaczęło, że to on dał mu kulę promieni. Cole wtedy pamiętał charakterystyczny głos Kesslera, jedynej osoby, która tam była po wybuchu kuli promieni. Antagonista stwierdził, że on zawsze tam był, przez całe życie MacGratha, aż do tej pory. Rozmowa się ucina, a wrogowie przygotowują się do walki. Kessler wykorzystywał każdą znaną mu moc, tworzył swoje sobowtóry, wywoływał trzęsienia ziemi, fale uderzeniowe, czy też raził promieniami energii. Wrogi przewodnik otwarcie szydził z Cole'a, wypominał mu ostatnie wydarzenia, śmiał się, że jego matka nigdy nie mogła pogodzić się z tym, że był tylko kurierem, kłamała, że jest on nauczycielem, a ojciec uważał Trish za córkę, której nigdy nie było mu dane mieć. 250px|right|thumb|Kessler umiera W środku walki, pojawił się Zeke, który interweniował, starając się odkupić swoje winy względem Cole'a. Zaczął strzelać do oprawcy swojego przyjaciela, gdy ten leżał zwijając się z bólu po jego ostatnim ataku. Choć wydawało się, że Zeke zranił Kesslera wystarczająco, okazało się to nieprawdą. Wróg wyrzucił go poza teren krateru za pomocą fali uderzeniowej. Kontynuując walkę, Kessler tworzył bomby, które raniły i ogłuszały jego młodsze wcielenie. Po zaciekłej walce, Cole zbliżył się do swojego nemezis, złapał jego twarz rażąc go prądem, a następnie brutalnie odepchnął na ziemię. Gdy Kessler był ogłuszony, Cole przyzwał burzę piorunów, która raziła jego wroga. Protagonista upajał się zwycięstwem nad sprawcą wszystkich złych wydarzeń w Empire City. Cole spoglądając na niego usłyszał cichy szept, w którym Kessler wyznawał swoją miłość Trish, a następnie prosił ją o przebaczenie. Kessler chwilę później rzucił się na młodszego siebie i poprzez telepatyczny kontakt wysłał wszystkie swoje wspomnienia dotyczące Cole'a. To co zobaczył Cole całkowicie go zaskoczyło, dowiedział się, w jaki sposób Kessler doszedł do władzy, kim naprawdę był i dlaczego to zrobił. Kessler dał Cole'owi pamiątkę z jego linii czasowej: zdjęcie z jego ślubu z Trish, na którym Zeke był drużbą. Kessler następnie upadł martwy. Cole, teraz w pełni świadomy prawdy przyznał przed samym sobą, że nienawidził Kesslera, a następnie stwierdził, że to co uczyniło jego nemezis, przygotowało go do walki z Bestią. Następstwa Po śmierci Kesslera, jego dawny współpracownik Joseph Bertrand III, stał się właścicielem wszystkich funduszy oraz aktywów organizacji. Cole po walce ze swoim nemezis był nawiedzany przez jego obraz, co nie pozwalało mu jeść, ani spać, był w stanie pokonać te wizje, po tym jak znów zaufał Zeke'owi. Niezdolność Kesslera do walki z Bestią skutkowała pojawieniem się jej oraz Cole'a w New Marais. Dzięki Sebastianowi Wolfe'owi Cole był w stanie dowiedzieć się więcej o Kesslerze. Dowiedział się, ze jego prawdziwa tożsamość była znana kilku zaufanym ludziom. Po śmierci przewodnika Cole opowiedział wszystko swojemu przyjacielowi - Zeke'owi - oraz pokazał mu zdjęcie ze ślubu Kesslera z Trish. Odpowiedzią Zeke'a na to wyznanie jest opowiedzenie, Cole'owi co się działo, gdy był uwięziony w komórce, przez co Cole zaczynał mu znów ufać. Moce i zdolności *Podróżowanie w czasie: umiejętność Kesslera do manipulowania linią czasoprzestrzenną, która pozwoliła mu cofnąć się w czasie, by przygotować Cole'a do walki z Bestią. Umiejętność ta została wykorzystana tylko raz. *Niszczący promień: jedna z umiejętności przewodnika, pozwalająca mu na serię kilku potężnych promieni kierowanych w stronę celu. Po jednej serii Kessler musi chwilę odpocząć, zbierając siłły do kontynuowania walki. *Fala uderzeniowa: umiejętność Kesslera, dzięki której nie pozwala on oponentom zbliżyć się do siebie. Moc ta została wykorzystana na Zeke'u podczas finałowej walki z Cole'em. *Elektryczny wstrząs: zdolność wywoływania trzęsień ziemi, które rozchodzą się we wszystkich kierunkach od Kesslera. *Tworzenie sobowtórów: moc Kesslera wykorzystywana w finałowej walce. Przewodnik tworzy około dziesięciu sobowtórów, które zbliżają się do Cole'a, chcąc go zranić. Moc ta wykorzystywana jest w połączeniu z Elektrycznym wstrząsem. *Teleportacja: Kessler jest w stanie natychmiast przenieść się w walce z jednego punktu do drugiego. *Telepatia: umiejętność Kesslera pozwalająca mu na przekazywanie swoich wspomnień innej osobie. Aby Kessler mógł użyć tej umiejętności, musi być w kontakcie fizycznym jej celem. *Wzywanie dronów: Kessler może przywołać trzy drony Synów Pierworodnych, by pomogły mu w walce. *Granaty ogłuszające: przewodnik wysyła do celu od trzech do pięciu granatów. Podczas wybuchu takowego, cel jest dotkliwie raniony, przewracany na ziemię, a taksze ogłuszony. Zdolności Kesslera jako przewodnika były znacznie silniejsze niż umiejętności Cole'a, zważywszy, że Kessler rozwijał je przez wiele lat. Główną mocą starszego Cole'a była elektrokineza, która pozwalała na manipulowanie energią elektryczną, mógł ją pobierać z przedmiotów posiadających zasilanie elektryczne, czy też tworzyć wyładowania. Kessler miał zwiększoną odporność fizyczną, co pozwalało mu na przyjmowanie pocisków z broni palnej, czy potężniejszych ataków Cole'a bez większej szkody. Starszy Cole miał również zwiększone atrybuty, takie jak szybkość, zwinność, czy siła. Był znacznie potężniejszy niż przeciętny przewodnik. Należy zauważyć, że po walce z Kesslerem, Cole opisuje podróżowanie w czasie, jako jedną z najnowszą i najpotężniejszą moc Kesslera, co sugeruje, że przewodnik ten mógł zdobywać kolejne moce, przez co nie da się jednoznacznie stwierdzić, jakim ostatecznym potencjałem dysponował. Kessler nigdy nie korzystał z żadnych źródeł energii, w których mógłby ją absorbować, przez co można wywnioskować, że posiadał nieograniczoną moc lub jej bardzo duży zapas. Po czterokrotnym użyciu Niszczącego promienia Kessler opadał z sił, ale mimo to nie absorbował energii z zewnątrz, przez co można stwierdzić, że jego energia regenerowała się wraz z upływem czasu. Siła Kesslera spadała wraz ze wzrostem obrażeń, które otrzymał, widać to było podczas finałowej walki, gdzie na początku czterokrotnie używał Niszczącego promienia, a w późniejszych jej etapach ta liczba się zmniejszała. Części ciała Kesslera zostały zastąpione ich cebernetycznymi zamiennikami, co mogło zwiększać jego potencjał względem ilości przechowywanej energii. Kessler nigdy nie używał umiejętności, którymi dysponowało jego młodsze wcielenie, nie wiadomo, czy dlatego, że po prostu nie chciał, czy też nigdy nimi nie dysponował. Wygląd i osobowość Z powodu śmierci jego rodziny oraz tego, że Bestia niszczyła cały jego świat, Kessler stał się zgorzkniały i bezwzględny. Robił wszystko, aby osiągnąć zamierzony cel, dla większego dobra. Mimo to zabił kilkadziesiąt osób i zrujnował życie wielu innych ludzi, takich jak Alden Tate, czy osoby, na których eksperymentował z Synami Pierworodnymi. Kessler nie okazywał żadnych oznak, że zależało mu na ofiarach swoich doświadczeń. Podczas walki miał zwyczaj oczerniać i naśmiewać się ze swoich wrogów, takich jak Alden, czy Cole. Kessler miał na sobie długi płaszcz, białe spodnie, szary kaptur i szalik na szyi oraz cybernetyczne zamienniki na kilku częściach ciała. Najbardziej widoczne były na jego klatce piersiowej i prawym ramieniu. Starszy Cole miał kilka zmarszczek na twarzy, a pod kapturem całkowicie ogoloną głowę. Inną zauważalną cechą Kesslera jest to, że miał bardzo jasne, niebieskie oczy, które jarzył się niespotykanym blaskiem. Ciekawostki *Po raz pierwszy Kessler pojawia się w grze sprawdzając stan Cole'a po wybuchu Kuli Promieni. *Kessler jest jedynym bossem w inFamous, który posiada pasek zdrowia. Podczas walki nie wykazuje żadnych oznak osłabienia. *Kessler jest jedynym bossem w inFamous, który zawsze umiera, niezależnie od karmy Cole'a. [[Plik:Cole_przebrany_za_Kesslera_(inFamous_2).PNG|right|thumb|250px|Cole w skórce Kesslera w inFamous 2.]] *Skórka Kesslera była dostępna do użytku w inFamous 2 jako skórka premium oraz była bonusem dla wydania przedpremierowego inFamous 2, ale teraz jest dostępna do pobrania w PSN. *Kessler wydaje się mieć bliznę na twarzy, tak jak Cole, a jego oczy mają jasnoniebieski blask, być może ze względu na jego bardzo rozwinięte moce. *Blask oczu widoczny jest jeszcze bardziej, gdy w inFamous 2 założy się skórkę Kesslera. *Kessler twierdził, że w jego osi czasoprzestrzennej Bestia miała zamiar zniszczyć świat, nie lecząc przewodników. Możliwe jest, że w jego osi, ze względu na fakt, że nikt nie przyspieszał tworzenia Kuli Promieni, ktoś mógł wymyślić sposób na nie wywoływanie zarazy, co może oznaczać, że Bestia zabijała wszystkich, bo jej wybory były czystym złem. *W przeciwieństwie do elektrycznych mocy Cole'a, które są w kolorze niebieskim, czerwonym lub czarnym, w zależności od wyboru gracza, moce Kesslera są w biało-żółtym kolorze. *Serwis What Culture uplasował Kesslera na 17 miejscu listy 100 największych łotrów gier wideo. en:Kessler Kategoria:Postacie z inFamous Kategoria:Antagoniści w inFamous